It's and Animal Thing
by WolfGirl15
Summary: Sakura- an almost ordinary Girl Except for one thing, She can talkand heal Animals, Syaoran- an Ordinary guy who about to learn the one seceretthat Sakura's been hiding almost all her life, Will he help or only makethings worse, SxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS,

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter one

A girl around the age of six was running around in her backyard with her brother while her mother and father watched, but on that day things started happening that changed her life. While playing tag, she came upon a dead little bird, she picked it up and ran to her mother, something about this bird made her sad enough to have tears in her eyes, her brother noticed she was running the other way so he turned around and followed her. Fujitaka heard his daughter's wails and saw Sakura running with something in her hands.

"Papa, why isn't this bird moving" she said showing her father, he took a look at the bird,

"Sakura this bird is dead" he said, upon hearing this she cried,

"It can't be dead; it can't be, please let it be alive" she wailed, Fujitaka shook his head, just then her mother and brother came up to her,

"What's wrong with Sakura?" her brother asked, he noticed the dead bird in her hand,

"Eww" he said picking up the bird by some of it feather on it wing and shooting it away, this made Sakura cry more, she stepped on her brother foot and grabbed the bird again and walking up to her parents

"It's only sleeping, it's alive," she started feeling tired "It's alive, it will wake up soon, it will" the last part was barley heard as she collapsed,

"SAKURA" he mother called running toward her only daughter, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the once dead bird moving, Fujitaka was beside Sakura picking her up,

"Fujitaka, look the bird" she said pointing to the bird who was now flying around Sakura, Fujitaka looked up and saw that the bird was alive and well, Sakura stirred in her father eyes then noticed the bird flying

"I told you it was only sleeping" she said waking up, she held out her hand and the bird landed on it, her whole family was shocked.

"Can you put me down now?" Sakura asked her father, He nodded then placed her down on one of the lawn chairs. He still kept his eye on the supposed to be dead bird which was now resting on her finger.

"What your name little birdy" Sakura asked the bird, it whistled and Sakura laughed, her brother walked over to her now,

"What his name Sakura" Touya said sitting on the lawn chair beside Sakura,

"She said her name is Hanna" Sakura said.

"Sakura can you understand that bird?" her father asked, Sakura nodded, Just then a squirrel hopped on the table.

"Can you help me?" the tiny voice said, Sakura looked at the squirrel,

"What do you need help with?" she asked, her parents and brother where looking at her talking to a squirrel now,

"Sakura, animal can't talk" he said trying to convince his daughter, she shook her head,

"I can hear him; he sound just like us can't you?" Sakura asked, she noticed that her mother and father were getting angry,

"Sakura stop this foolishness" her mother said in a sharp tone,

"But they are talking" she said desperately she was wondering why they were getting so angry, Nadeshiko got up grabbed her daughter by the arm and brought her inside with her father and brother following.

"Enough, animals can't talk" she snapped and pushed Sakura up to her room and locked her in,

"You're not coming out until you stop your fantasy about talking with animals" her mother said walking down the stairs, she could hear the steps of her brother and father following.

Sakura flung herself on the bed and cried until she fell asleep, when she awoke she heard taping on her window, she opened her eyes and saw Hanna, she got up and opened the window letting the bird in.

"Why can't they hear you?" she asked her head resting on her knees tears still stining her eyes,

"I don't know, but can you do something for all us animals, word has spread that you can heal and talk to animals and your parents are punishing you for something that you can't control, please just lie and say you can't hear them" the little bird pleaded,

"I can't lie to my parents" Sakura whispered not wanting her parent to hear, the little bird pleaded and Sakura gave in, she laid on her bed for what seemed like hours until the door opened.

"Are you going to stop you foolish animal talking?" her mother asked, Sakura nodded,

"I was only imagining the voices, I'm sorry mother" Sakura said looking down, her mother nodded and lead Sakura down the stairs to where were father and brother where sitting, they looked up giving Sakura glares, And for once in her life, she was truley scared of her family

"I'm sorry" Sakura said sitting down beside her family not trusting to look at them.

"Sakura" this time her father spoke, "Were moving."

"What?" she said she didn't want to leave Hanna,

"Living in this forest has proven to make you imagine things so were moving away to a city away from the wilderness" Her mother said, Sakura not wanting to be put back in her room nodded feeling the tears coming.

"Where are we going?" she asked, he head down hiding her tears,

"To a town called Tomoeda" her Father said, Sakura nodded and headed up stairs to get packed.

After a few days, they had everything packed and loaded the car, Tomoeda wasn't far away, when she told Hanna what was happening, the bird said that she would follow the car, Sakura nodded and left to her new home, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Wolfgirl15- Have a Cheerie of a day 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS,

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Two

10 Years Later

A girl with Auburn hair and emerald eyes was sitting at a table looking out the window when she heard a bang that startled her,

"Sakura, Pay attention" my father said, i has been home schooled ever since i was 6 years, my parents moved me here to Tomoeda 10 years go, saying that the forest had made me crazy, ever since I had been home school, my father teaches history and science, my mother teaches me music; mostly vocal, my Japanese/Chinese and sometimes English and art. My brother on the other hand teaches me math, martial art, and al this other boring crap. I turned around to see my father glaring at me,

"I was paying attention," I said, I never really did get along with my family after the bird incident,

"If you where paying attention, what did I say" he asked staring at me, I saw Hanna outside the window behind my father,

"You where talking about the structure of a plant" I said repeating the words I heard from Hanna, when we came here I never really gave up talking to animals, ever once in a while I would get a tap on my window, so far I had many birds in my room, my most recent one was a owl with a broken talon, I healed her before she left. Hanna stayed with me; the strange thing was that Hanna was over her living capacity, she was almost that same age as me. When I looked at my father he grabbed my books and closed them. I decided to ask him.

"Father, can I go a normal school, please" I asked him, al I wanted was a normal school, life join some school teams and most of all make some human friends.

"Why do you want to go to a school, your learning faster and better here then in a class room" he said,

"I want to know how it feels like, to be in a class with other students, make some friends and join some school teams, I just wanna know how it feels" I said I looked up to see my father thinking it over,

"I'll talk to your mother over lunch about it" he said, I gave him a smile and ran over to him and gave him a hug. I heard the door open and I saw Touya putting his bag down,

"Well come back brother, how was school" I asked, I was jealous that he got to school and I had to stay home.

"Good, come on let go in he back yard" he said opening the door, I put my shoes on and walked out back to where he was standing. Everyday when he got home he would teach me martial art, I liked the outdoors but it was difficult, sometimes I would an animal that would land on me, when this happened I screamed, hug my brother pretending that I was scared of them and my brother believed me.

After and hour of non stop training, our father called in for dinner, I ran up stairs grabbed some cloths and toiletries before heading to the bathroom to have a shower. Once I came out I walked back downstairs helping my mother set up the table while Touya had his shower. When he came back down we all sat at the table.

While we were eating I saw my father lean over to my mother and whisper something to her, she looked at me and I stopped eating.

"Yes?" I asked, watching my mother, my brother stopped eating and looked back and forth between me and my mother.

"You want to go to school?" she asked, I nodded, she leaned back in her chair in thought then looked over at Touya,

"If I let her go to school, will you watch her?" she asked, I looked at my brother hoping he would,

"I don't mind" he said, I had a big smile on my face,

"So I can go to school?" I asked, both of my parent nodded, I jumped up and gave them both a hug, I was so happy I even gave Touya a hug.

"Sakura sit down we're still eating" My mother said, I blushed that sat back down in my seat and ate.

After supper I walked to my room and threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes too happy to sleep, I opened my eyes when I heard tapping on my window, standing out my window was a black crow. I glanced at the clock, 9:45. I got up quietly and opened my window.

"What's wrong" a question I asked so many times when an animal showed up at my window.

"I…n't…tl…" it said, immediately understood, I walked over to the bird and put my hand in it neck feeling the tingling sensation travel out of my hand on to the birds neck. After a few seconds I let the bird go,

"Try and talk, but quietly" I said and waited,

"Thank you" it said before flying out the window, many of the bird knew that they couldn't stay long in case any of my parents or brother found out. I walked over to the bed and landed on it before closing my eyes, every time I healed I bird or animal I would get tired, so it wasn't long before I was in a deep sleep.

I woke up to singing like I had almost every day; I opened the window and saw Hanna on a branch singing,

"Pretty as always Hanna" I said to the bird, she whistled then continued singing, morning was my favourite time of the day because I could hear every single word and tune some of the bids where singing, something I would sing it back to them. I changed my clothes, brushed my hair and my teeth and walked down staires, I saw a uniform hanging on a chair.

"Is that mine?" I asked, Touya looked over his school books,

"No its mine, I love to where a skirt" he said in a sarcastic voice, I laughed,

"Go up stairs and try it on I wanna see if I got the right size" my mother said, I walked up the stairs with my new uniform and put it on, I fitted perfectly, I walked down stairs to show my family,

"It fits" I said turning around, I turned back around to face my family who all had smiles on their face, I saw Touya get up, he was also in his uniform.

"Well I'm off, I will sign Sakura up to school today, she should be able to start tomorrow" he said putting on his shoes and heading out the door, I walked back up stairs changed back into my clothes and came back down. My mother had some paints out on the table when I walked into the kitchen.

"Are we painting today?" I asked, he held out a canvas for me and I took it, it wasn't that big but I was perfect to work with.

"Since it's your last day home schooled, I decided we should paint a picture" she said, we grabbed the paints we needed and headed out side. I stood beside her, grabbed a paintbrush and started painting a picture of a forest with the sun shining through, my mother pained a picture of her and father standing in front of our house. Our picture spent almost all day, when she was finished it was around 5:00, my mother and I left out paintings out side to dry, while we went inside getting supper ready, Touya was sitting at the table doing his home work when we walked in, he looked up when he saw us.

"Sakura is registered she could go to school tomorrow" he said getting back to his homework. I was so happy, I helped my father with supper, and helped my mother set up the table, once we finished eating I did the dishes then walked up stairs to my room grabbed some clothes and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower, when she came out she headed towards the bed and tried to sleep but she was to excited she tried many time to sleep but she couldn't.

She sat up and crossed her legs concentrating; she only did this once a month. She focused on one animal; she decided to focus on a cat that was walking outside a mansion, when she opened her eyes, she saw what the cat was seeing.

Through the cats eyes she ran saw that he was concentrating on something when it heard its name, it turned around and walked through a door, he jumped on the couch and watched someone coming in through the door; he looked up and saw a guy that had brown hair and amber eyes, she watched him through the cats eyes before she became to tired and pulled away, when she blinked she was in her room. She felt tired so she laid on her bed and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS,

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Three

I awoke when I heard my regular tapping on my window; I opened one eye and looked around my room stopping on the window. I rubbed my eyes then got up and opened my window to listen to Hanna singing but it was a different song,

"Hanna, new song?" I said staring out of my window, the little bird nodded then continued singing; I was just about to say something when my brother walked in the room.

"Sakura what are you doing looking out the window?" He asked '_lie'_ came the little voice of Hanna.

"I just wanted to see if it was going to be a nice day for my first day of school" I said excitedly,

"Ok, hurry up though breakfast is ready" he said shutting the door, as soon as I heard foot steps heading down stairs I went back to the window,

"Thanks Hanna" I said to the little bird, I held out my finger and Hanna flew over, I brought the little bird towards my mouth, gave her a kiss on the head and some food before letting the little bird fly away.

I ran downstairs in my new uniform; I sat by my brother and ate breakfast with my family. Once my brother was finished both he and I got our shoes on and headed out the door.

It was fun walking with my brother, I though nothing could ruin it, I felt happy because I was finally able to leave the house, go to a regular school and be a regular teenager, what I wanted was to make it to school without any distractions meaning any animals that needed my help, but unfortunately it didn't turn out, as soon as we were just about to walk in the school gates, I got jumped, but it wasn't a person, it was a dog, a big grey shaggy dog. When it knocked me over I screamed, my brother grabbed the dog by it collar and peeled it of me. I wanted to make a good impression on my first day, but this dog ruined it, I got up and hid behind my brother. I looked it in the eyes, straight in the eyes, '_don't do that around my brother, do you want me to get caught, I'm not supposed to talk, or heal to animal, and I'm hiding this from my family and other._' I said in my mind looking straight at the dogs, he looked at me and nodded then whimpered then walked away.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I heard my brother ask me, I nodded then continued towards the office with my brother. As soon as we reached a wooden door that had a metal rectangle on it that said OFFICE we walked in.

"Good morning how may I help you" she said, I stayed with my brother, I was dusting the paw prints that's the dog had left on the front of my uniform,

"Sakura?" Touya asked, I looked up noticing that he was handing me a piece of paper that had my classes on there,

"Hehe sorry Touya, I was just wiping of the paw prints that were left on the front of my uniform" I said taking the paper.

He took me out of the office and brought me to my locker where I would be keeping my stuff when we heard a call for Touya, we both looked around and saw a guy with grey hair walk up to us,

"Hey Touya, hey Sakura" he said, I looked up and smiled at him,

"Hello Yuki" I said, Yuki came over sometimes and helped Touya teach me some of the had stuff or just to give him a break,

"So you parents let her come to school?" he asked now looking at Touya, he nodded, he looked back at me then raise and eyebrow,

"Why do you have a paw print on you?" he asked pointing to a paw print that was on my stomach, I looked down and dusted it off,

"I got jumped by a dog when I arrived at school" I said sighing, I heard him chuckle,

"Well you've always been a magnet for animals" I blushed at this comment,

"Come on Sakura, let's get you to your first class" he said, I nodded watching how their were barley and kids left in the yard,

"Did the bell ring?" I asked, Touya nodded then brought me inside to my class, while walking down the halls the bell that started class rang.

We arrived at the class that was now to be my homeroom and knocked on the door, I could hear the talking stop that was coming from the door, when it opened a teacher around the age of 30 stepped out,

"Good morning Touya what brings you here?" he asked,

"Good morning Mr. Sanjou, I'm here to drop of my sister, she will be joining your class" he said pointing to me, I saw the teacher look at me and I felt a slight blush creep on my face.

"Good morning, my name is Kain Sanjou, and I will be your homeroom teacher, and you are?" he said talking to me,

"I am Sakura Kinomoto" I said politely as I bowed,

"Well I'll be going now" Touya said as he was turning around, I waved good bye to him and saw him leave the school yard. Touya and Yukito went to the Collage that was a few blocks away from this school.

"Follow me Miss, Kinomoto" I heard the teacher say as he walked back into his class room.

"Everyone, we have a new Student, her name is Sakura Kinomoto" he said, I was starting to get nervous from all the stares that I was receiving.

"Sakura, tell us about your self?" he asked, I looked up to all the students,

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I have been Home school almost all my life," I said, I didn't want to tell the whole class that every time I walked down a street that I might get attacked by a stray or a bird.

"Thank you Kinomoto, you can sit right beside Daidouji for now Souma isn't here today, Daidouji raise your hand" I looked out towards the class room and spotted my seat right beside a girl with what looked like to be purple eyes and she had long black hair that was tied up in a braid.

I walked over to my seat and sat down, ignoring the stares I was still getting when I heard it, it was a faint sound but I could still hear it and it was coming from the desk I was sitting at, I opened it and noticed a mouse that was running around my desk frightened, when the teacher wasn't looking I leaned over to the girl name Daidouji,

"Excuse me, but did people like the person that sat here?" I asked, she shook her head,

"Why do you ask?" she asked me, I looked at the desk again,

"There is a mouse running around in it" I said keeping an eye out for the teacher, I heard her gasp,

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded, I leaned back but this time she leaned on my side, I lifted the desk a bit and she saw the little mouse running around, I saw her gasp again.

"That's one of the Classroom pets" she said, she leaned back and raised her hand,

"Yes, Daidouji?" he asked every one looked at her,

"One of the classroom mice are in her desk" she said pointing at the desk I was sitting at, I could hear one or two of the students chuckle,

"Who ever put the mouse in Souma desk take it out now" he said,

"But that thing bites, you know how hard it was to put it in there" I heard one of the students say,

"Yamazaki, after you put the mouse back in the cage you will be joining me for detention" I heard the teacher say,

"But it bites look at my hands" the guy name Yamazaki, said holding up a hand that hand was bruised from tiny bites and was wrapped poorly. I heard the teacher sigh,

"Go the nurse, then come back, mean while, that mouse stays in there" he said. I didn't want that mouse to be scared so I raised my hand,

"Yes, Kinomoto?" he asked,

"I can put the mouse away if you want" I said, I heard a lot of people gasp,

"You don't need to do that I wouldn't want you to get hurt" he said,

"I don't care" I said flatly,

"If you're sure then go ahead" he said, I opened my desk and put my hand it, I watched the mouse stop running then look me in the eyes, '_get on the hand and I will put you back in your cage_' I said in my head to it, it squeaked then crawled on my hand I stood up and brought in to the cage that was near the window, I opened it and put it back in then sat back down in my seat, everyone was now looking at me.

"What, you never seen a girl pick up a mouse before" I said sharply, every one turned around, that's when I noticed him, he was sitting a few seat diagonal to me.

So that was his cat I though as I recalled last night while in the head of a strange cat, he saw me looking, then gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine. I looked back at the board trying to listen to something that I already learned from my brother.

**-Lunch-**

I sat around a cherry blossom tree that wasn't far from the school, but far enough that I could get my peace and quite, I closed my eyes concentrating on Hanna, trying to see if she was flying or not when I heard foot steps the broke my concentration. I opened my eyes to the girl that was sitting next to me in homeroom.

"Hello" she said, she had a nice voice, I smiled back,

"Hello" I said back, she sat beside me then held out her hand,

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji" she said, I took the hand and shook it back,

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto" I said,

"You seem like a nice girl, wanna be friends?" she asked I nodded,

"What you did in class was impressive, that mouse bites anyone who tried to grab it, I was surprised when he was in the desk you were sitting at" she told me,

"Yeah, well I'm always good with animals, sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad" I said wondering off,

"Why would being good with animals be a bad thing" she asked me, I looked her in the eyes,

"Well, when your good with animals, you tend to attract them, like today for instance, while arriving at school, I got jumped by a dog today" I said, I heard her chuckle,

"That was you?" she asked, I nodded then she continued to laugh,

"It not that funny" I said, she nodded then slowed down a bit,

"Sorry, but that was the most entertaining thing this school seen for a while" she said, and then changed the subject.

"Why were you home schooled?" she asked, I looked down towards the ground, should I tell her,

"I was home schooled because of a problem then happened when I was 6" I said,

"Wha—"she never got to finished her question because the bell rang,

"Can I walk you home?" she asked, I nodded, I didn't live that far away,

We walked back to the entrance to finish what was left of school for that day.

After school, she waited for me, when I walked out I saw my brother running up,

"Hey Sakura, Hello miss, Daidouji" he said towards me and Tomoyo,

"How do you know Tomoyo?" I asked, he laughed,

"She our next door neighbour" he said, I looked at her,

"Really" I said, surprised then embarrassed that I didn't even know my own neighbour,

"Its alright" she said before walking a bit, I walked next to her and Touya walked next to me, I was having an inanimate discussion when the guy with amber eyes and brown hair came to thought,

"Hey who was the guy who had brown hair and amber eyes" I asked, Tomoyo looked at me,

"His name is Syaoran Li, he like to keep towards him self, he has a couple friends but that's it" she said, I nodded then continued walking.

WE arrived at out house a couple minutes later, Touya and I walked a bit more before coming towards out house and opening the door. I walked up to my room after taking off my shoes and putting my bag near then end of my bed. I was just about to nap when I heard a knock on the door.

"How was your first day" the voice of my mother asked,

"It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I did make a friend, Tomoyo Daidouji our next door neighbour" I told her. We talked for a bit more, I didn't tell her about the dog or the mouse incidents but I talked about my classes.

When she left I laid on my bed letting sleep roll over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

**Warning!!: This chapter may scare little kids.**

**Wolfgirl15: Hola people, i'm back and writing, like i said in my other story, "Skating for Freedom," i am back on my regular routine, school, practice, home. happy reading.**

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Four

I woke in the middle of the night feeling uneasy, I got up and looked out the window only see the stars shining in the sky surrounding the moon that was high in the sky, I grabbed my clock and looked at it. It was around 3 in the morning, I decided to crawl back in bed and try to fall asleep but the feeling of uneasiness hung around that I couldn't even close my eyes for a minute before opening them again and glancing around the room.

I felt like something bad was going to happen or something bad has already happened that need fixing, for me, I hoped it was the first choice rather then the latter. I got up and opened my window and whistled for Hanna who flew right to me right away.

"What's the matter?" she whistled to me, I shook my head,

"Something isn't right, I can feel it" I said staring out my window looking around for the source.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from the fellow animals from around here" Hanna said flying around my room. I sat back down on my bed and called Hanna over who flew and landed on my shoulder.

"I'm going to try and sleep… can you keep and eye out and tell the others to keep an eye out, I still feel uneasy" I said shifting my body so I was lying on the bed now. Hanna whistled before she flew out the window. I forced my eyes close trying to sleep.

It wasn't until four in the morning that the feeling was gone and I could fall asleep but it wasn't a peaceful dream, it more weird.

))-Sakura's Dream-((

Sakura was walking around in a dark room until she came upon a pond, the walked over to it looking in, in there she saw her, but it was like a film strip, in one she saw herself two years ago help a falcon that was perched by her bed it was also the same day she found out she could see in the minds of animals. Another one showed her the first time she could ever control an animal using her mind. The third scene happened today, when she was attacked by the dog in the school.

The last scene showed her in the woods, camping with her family; in a flash she saw them one by one on the ground with deep gouges all over her body, her mother laid by the tent with her arm barley hanging on, her chest filled with deep scratches and covered in blood.

Her father was a couple feet away from her mother on his stomach with his back facing the sky, his neck almost chewed all the way through his left leg at and odd angle his spine looked like it was cracked in half and covered in blood.

Touya was leaning by a tree his eyes were opened and he looked like he was talking to someone, "Why did you do this?" his voice was raspy, his breathing becoming heavy and blood was pouring out of a large gash in his head. She heard an intake of breath before she was pulled out.

))-End Dream-((

I awoke my breathing hard; I had a cold sweat and was tangled in my sheets. I got up off my bed and looked at the clock; I had only been sleeping for two hours, I tried to remember the dream, but all I could remember was that there was a lot of blood and that my brother was talking to someone before I woke up.

I got up and grabbed my uniform and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. I turned on the water and stepped in letting the water run down my body. Half an hour later I got out and dried off, I looked in the body mirror that was hanging on the door.

My reflection showed a beautiful girl with auburn hair that was shoulder and eye like the forest; she was 5'5 and had the curves in the right places. I sighed then get dressed; I tied my hair and headed down stairs to see if anyone was awake. I looked in the kitchen and noticed that it was empty; I went to the fridge and got breakfast ready for the rest of my family. I was almost finished when my father walked in.

"Morning Sakura" my father said as he sat down at the table, I walked over and put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him and continued with the others, not to long after the rest of my family walked in.

"Morning Sakura, Why are you up so early?" my mother asked who took a seat beside my father.

"I couldn't sleep" I said and put her plate in front of her and Touya, I retreated back and grabbed my plate and sat with her family.

After we ate Touya and I got ready for school, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door towards my school. I looked around looking for anything that could have triggered my uneasiness, when Touya saw me he asked what I was doing,

"I'm just making sure no dogs come again" I said, that was also partially true.

Once we arrived at school I walked over to the tree that I had lunch with and crawled towards a branch were no one could see me, once I was hidden I called Hanna.

"Did you find anything?" I asked once she was close enough.

"Yes, but your not going to like it" she said.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"An owl in the forest told me that a couple of kids around your age were walking the forest, they sounded drunk. Anyways they kept on walking for little while before one of them pushed the other one who landed on the broken beer bottle that he dropped, his hand was bleeding lots. That when the pack of wolves that lived up there smelled them and attacked." I felt the little birds shudder,

"Can I see?" I asked, she nodded, I concentrating looking though her mind.

All I saw was the remains, what Hanna saw. There they were motionless ling on the dirt ground, one of the guys were unrecognizable because half of his face was torn off, the other guys who hand was cut, well let just say he didn't have that hand anymore. They were all covered in blood and dirt. I pulled away because I recognized one of them; even through I was here for only a day. The one with the missing hand was one of the friends that hung around Syaoran. I was wondering how long it was going to take before they noticed that his friend was missing. I couldn't tell who was the other one was, probable his brother or another one of his friend. I was just about to jump down when I heard voices from below.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday" a guy's voice said,

"Don't worry, he'll be back" another voice said,

"I don't know" the other voice said, I leaned over but must of leaned over to much and lost my balance, I had managed to grab a tree branch and swing off landing in front of the now stunned guys, I smiled sheepishly before waving bye and walking away. I looked at my hands which now had splinters in them.

I walked over to the nurses office to get the removed, once they were out I walked to my locker grabbed my bags and headed towards the class, I didn't need to be embarrassed more then I have to so I sat at my seat waiting for the other to arrive when the feeling of uneasiness washed over me again, I looked outside and noticed that there was a wolf standing at the edge of the forest, his mouth covered in blood, he looked right at me and I stared back looking in his eyes,

_Hello animal person, I will be seeing you soon_

I blinked and he was gone, I was officially afraid of going home alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Four

Through out the rest of the day I was scared, yes even though it was an animal I was still scared, also the event from today from what I saw scared me to death, looking at those boys who were lying there mangled up… I wondered if anyone has found them yet. Through out the day I was nervous, when ever my friend touched me or snuck up on me I would jump and make a sound then ask me what wrong… I would just lie, I was walking towards my last class when I heard it, it sounded nice, I looked around and noticed that I was the only one hearing it, it was a soft hum that was getting me tried.

It started to get louder and louder, my mind was becoming almost blank but with one thought and that was to find the humming, I vision was still there, but my mind wasn't I started walking towards the forest, I almost got there when a hand grabbed my sleeve.

"Sakura where are you going the bell rang" my mind cleared and I say Tomoyo standing there,

"Oh sorry what?" I asked my mind returning,

"I said the bell rang, now lets go before were late" I nodded and headed towards the door of the school,

"What happened over there, you where like in a trance or something" I shook my head,

"Nothing I thought I saw something in the forest" she looked at me the nodded, we headed into our last class, thinking what would do that till I heard him,

_I see that, it works_

I looked out the window and saw the same wolf that talk to me this morning, I shivered and tried to pay attention to the teacher when the Bell rang, I waited at my locker gathering my books and placing them in my bag and looked for Tomoyo, when I found her I ran to her,

"Tomoyo are you going home?" she shook her head,

"I have fashions club" i nodded,

"Can I come?" she nodded,

"You can be my Model" I forced a smile, "ok"

Tomoyo brought me to a room where there was a couple girl, each of them walked up to me and introduced them selves,

"Hello, I am Rika, and the one with glasses is Chiharu" a girl with black hair know as Rika said pointing to the girl named Chiharu.

"Hello my name is Sakura" I said smiling a bit,

"I recognise you" Chiharu said, "You're the girl that got taken down by the big dog the other day" I tried to keep my smile and nodded,

"Why did it jump on you like that, that dog had been scared of people" Rika said, I shrugged,

"Animal like me, anyways I promised Tomoyo that I would model for her" I said trying to changed the subject.

20 minutes had only passed when I heard tapping on the window, I looked over and saw Hanna perched on the window, I looked around and saw that all three of them where working on school clothing, I quietly walked over to the window and opened it,

"What's wrong" I asked after I nitced that the little bird looked shaken.

"You have to stay away from the forest" she said, I nodded,

"I already know, it has something to do with the wolves right?" the little bird nodded,

"Did you tell the other people about the boys?" she asked, I shook my head,

"No I didn't, what do you think they would say I suddenly walked up to a teacher and say 'Hey I know where those two boys are, their bodies shredded by wolves up near the forest' and if they asked what do I tell them the truth, yes I wonder what they would say I walked over there and said 'the animal told me where they were, how I can talk to animals, read their minds and even watch through their eyes.'" I said quietly then continued "you remember what happened when I told my parent that I could talk to animals; they locked me in my room and didn't let me out till I told them that it was all in my mind, I was six Hanna, SIX" I finished, what I didn't realize was that Tomoyo was watching and listening to me, Rika and Chiharu were listing to their I-pods.

"But you still help animal behind your families back" she said quietly and I noticed that I hurt her feeling by freaking out on her, I held out my finger for her to land on,

"Yes, Hanna I still help animal behind their back, what I am afraid of is if they find out,

what are they going to do, I don't want to be separated from you, you have been my only friend ever since I was six, ever since I brought you back to life even if I fainted for a little while" I said smiling at the bird who was now perched on my finger, then continued, "And you know what, I don't regret any of it" I said kissing her head, the bird ruffled his feather and whistled a sweet tune.

"Hanna, how many people are outside right now" I asked quietly,

"There are none, why?" she said tilting her head,

"I want to heal that dog, can you bring him around the back?" the little bird nodded then flew away. When I turned around I noticed that all three of them where still sowing, I walked up to Tomoyo.

"I am going to go for a walk" I said, I didn't realize that she heard me talk to Hanna about going to the dog. She smiled,

"Ok, I'll be in here" she said, not knowing that she would be following me.

I walked out the door and headed towards the back, once I was their I saw the dog that had jumped on me the other day, I walked toward him.

"Hello" I said softly

"Hello" came the gruff sound of the dogs reply,

"I am sorry about before, I just didn't want to get caught by my brother or anyone else, now come here" I said holding out my hand,

"It's alright, just one question, is it going to hurt?" I shook my head,

"Not for you, but for me, I may be tired if your injuries are bad" I said, he nodded then let me pet him, with my eyes closed I found al the problems he had, after a few minutes I opened them,

"You have a heart worm, and a tape worm, a few cracked ribs, and you also have a bad disease caused by flees, I can fix all that if you want" I said, the dog nodded and I sat with him on my out stretched legs hugging him close, I closed my eyes and got to work.

As I was working, I didn't know that Tomoyo had followed me wondering if I was nuts or telling the truth, during the healing I didn't know she came up and was standing only a few feet behind me, as I was healing I noticed that he was taking more energy out of me, all I had left was to get rid of the disease, I concentrated until I got it all. I opened my eyes and noticed how tired I was; the dog got off my lap and was licking my face,

"Thank you" he said, I smiled,

"Your welcome" I said out loud, not knowing Tomoyo was behind me, I got on my feet which took a lot of energy out of me and I started to sway, I was about to go down when I felt an arm around my waist,

"Are you ok?" i heard the voice of Tomoyo, her voice far,

"Don't tell anyone" I said before I sank into darkness.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: There you go my fellow readers, this chapter was hard, wanna know why, have you ever go the feeling that you just don't want to type anymore? well I have that feeling right now, instead of letting all you readers down, I worked hard and wrote this so apperciate this XP**


	6. authors note

Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this st

**Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this story, no I'm not ever going to be deleting a story, sorry it taking sooo long to update, reason still have the same feeling of not wanting to write anymore. I will still try and get updating, once I get in the mood again I'm pretty sure I will be updating more often then now… right now I am working on the next chapter of Skating for Freedom. People who like Cardcaptor Sakura, or are already reading it, I should have it done by Monday, other stories I will be thinking of what to write.**

**Enjoy :P**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Five

I awoke under a tree, I tried to sit up but got a major head rush and plopped down, I looked over and saw the dog that I had healed was lying beside me and I didn't see Tomoyo. _Are you ok?_ I heard the dogs voice in my head, I nodded,_ you know there is another person beside you_, I went big eyed the turned her head,

"Tomoyo?" I asked, the said girls name nodded.

"How long was I out for and much did you see…hear?" I wanted to know, no one was supposed to know. She sighed,

"You were out for about 10 minutes and I heard you talking to something in the room, then you left, I followed you here you where holding that dog… only that dog looked unhealthy, I watched as you hugged the dog, I couldn't believe it when the dog started looking…well more like a regular dog, I walked over as you tried to get up and caught you before you went down, not after you told me not to tell any one… tell anyone what" I could tell she wanted to know I opened my mouth to say something then closed it.

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone" Tomoyo pleaded, I now had tears coming out of my eyes, I knew she couldn't just forget about what she saw I looked around to see that no one was around.

"What I am about to tell you can not tell anyone, not even my parents" I took a deep breath, "I can talk out loud and mentally with any animal, if I concentrate I can see through an animals point of view and I can heal them" I looked at Tomoyo who was staring at me,

"Why don't you want your parents knowing that you can do all that stuff to animals?" she asked, I stared at the ground and started telling her about how my parents locked me in my room and wouldn't let me out until I told them that it was all in my head, that it was the day I started not trusting my parents because they couldn't trust me, told her that I wasn't allowed of any other human or animal contact because my parents were afraid. When I was growing up I was starting to think that they were afraid of it being true, that they knew why I was like this and finished my telling her about what I do at night when my family is asleep. I looked up and saw her with her eyes closed; she slowly opened them and looked at me.

"So you can call any animal and they would come?" I nodded, I saw a small smile appear on her face, "Prove it" she finished and I looked at her,

"Prove what?" I asked, she shook her head,

"Prove that you can actually talk to animals, I want you to call a… um something that you don't see in Tomoeda at all" she urged I thought got a minute then cane up with something,

"I can't call anything from a distance… but what if I call all the cat that live near here and make then do something that cats can't do." I saw her think it over, the nodded,

"I want you to make this walk in two rows on their hind legs like the movie, 'The Cat Returns'" she asked, I laughed I never thought about making cat do that.

I sat on the ground and opened my mouth and let out a cry of cat, not to long after around 20 cat came into the school ground surrounding Sakura, everywhere they were meowing and hissing. I opened my eyes and told them to be quite and behave; they listened and stared at me.

"This young lady here want you to walk on your hind legs in two rows, can you do that?" One of the prettier cats looked at me,

"What will we get in return?" the cat demanded, I smiled,

"You will ge….t…." I trailed of as I felt my self got numb around me I could hear that cat got crazy and run off, the dog was growling but all the noise got replaced by a strong humming noise, I forgot about everything and stood up and started walking towards the forest.

)))Tomoyo's POV(((

"Don't tell anyone" I heard Sakura say as she feel unconscious, I bought her under the tree and noticed that the dog she had on her lap didn't look like hat shabby dog that used to hang around here instead this dog looked like it was lost, as I sat here I was thinking, should I really listen to her, I mean she was just talking to bird then left and here I see this shabby sitting on her lap and then al of a sudden the same dog looked normal and not sick, I looked at this dog.

"Can you watch her for a couple minutes?" I asked not knowing if this dog will listen to me, I looked at me and nodded which scared the crap out of me, I got up and ran to where the other girls were, I opened the door and saw that they were packing up,

"You heading home?" I asked them they both nodded then had a questionable look on their faces,

"Tomoyo where were you and Sakura?" Rika asked, I shrugged,

"Sakura was tired and left outside, she was sleeping under a tree, I was keeping an eye on her and I just came here to see if you were heading home" I told them,

"Yep" Chicharu said popping the 'P'. I smiled, they grabbed their stuff and headed out through the front, luckily Sakura was in the back. I turned off my sowing machine, shut the light, grabbed my stuff and locked my door and headed back to where Sakura was lying.

As I sat down I saw Sakura stir a little, try to get up then fall back down on the ground then turned her head to look at the dog. She just stared at the dog for a bit before nodding then all of a sudden I saw her eyes go big as she stared and said my name. I nodded,

"How long was I out for and how much did you see…hear?" I heard her ask, I told her the truth about her talking to the bid in the sowing room then watching her as she held this dog which became somewhat a normal dog I also asked about what she didn't want me to tell anyone.

I saw her mouth opened a bit but closed it soon after,

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone" I urged her on trying to see what she was hiding there was no way I was ever going to forget this, I saw her look around, I noticed she had tears in her eyes, then she started telling me that she could heal, talk and look through an animal eyes, it was hard for me to believe this, then I remembered something about her not wanting me to tell her family.

"Why don't you want your parents knowing that you can do all that stuff to animals?" I asked, she looked towards the ground and she started telling me what her parents did to her when they first found out about her and animals, how she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or be in contact with any animals, how she couldn't trust her family because they didn't trust her and what she does when her parent were asleep.

As she told her tale I closed my eyes trying to figure out if she was lying or not, I opened my eyes then looked at her,

"Prove it" I told her, she looked at me,

"Prove what?" she asked, I stared at her… man was she dense,

"Prove that you can actually talk to animals, I want you to call a… um something that you don't see in Tomoeda at all" I asked her, I saw her think,

"I can't call anything from a distance… but what if I call all the cat that live near here and make then do something that cats can't do." She told me, I thought it over then agreed by nodding then something came to mind,

"I want you to make this walk in two rows on their hind legs like the movie, 'The Cat Returns'" I told her, even if she can call all the cats that live near here I probable would believe her, I heard her laugh then sit on the ground closed her eyes and meowed, not a moment too soon we were swarmed by 20 cats, all meowing or either hissing at each other. She told them a command and the settled down, one of the nicer cat meowed and I saw her smile,

"You will ge….t…." I heard her get distant, all of a sudden all the cat hiss and ran away the dog that was beside Sakura growled, I saw her get up and walk towards the forest, in the distance I saw them, their were 4 of them, standing in a row by the forest, their yellow eyes staring at Sakura, I saw her walk towards them still dazed, I could faintly see blood on their muzzles, I watched as she got closer to them, I saw the dog un toward Sakura and bite the bottom of her shirt trying to hold her back, the dog let go and looked at me, somehow I knew it wanted me to grab her. I got up and ran to Sakura; I grabbed her and spun her around.

"Sakura, SAKURA" I yelled, but she wouldn't listen, so I did one thing I thought I would never do, I slapped her across the face, she stopped moving then her eyes focus on me, I stared in her eyes then she looked at the forest and back to my, I could see that she was very scared, I was confused… once again,

"Sakura, what was that?" I asked, she looked at me,

"That was the reason why I didn't want to walk alone today" she told me then started telling me about how that wolf had something to do with what just happened, she also told me something that disturbed me.

"What they KILLED two KIDS?" I yelled, she nodded still frightened, I apologized, she nodded, and I looked back at the forest and saw the it was cleared.

Come on let take you home, we turned back to tree I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the sidewalk heading back to our house. I noticed at little bird that would fly from tree to tree trying to hide. Once I got her to her house I waved good bye and she was lead in by her parents then I headed home, still not believing what happened.

**Wolfgirl15- There you go my fellow readers, like i said i have gotten over my "Not wanting to type" faze and started typing again and surprize, i completed one of my stories, Skating for Freedom, Anyways i will try and update faster not that i want to type more. Enjoy the long chapter... well for me writing anyways.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Six

-Tomoyo's P.O.V-

When I awoke the middle of night, thinking that the whole "Sakura can talk to animals" thingy was dream until I looked out my window, there Sakura had the window wide open, every few second a bird would fly in the window or a cat would be sitting on the ledge, Heck, she even have squirrels and chipmunks climbing through the window. A light beside Sakura window was turned on, I saw Sakura stiffen, and all the animals that were in her room fled away. There was silence for a long time before I gave up and went back to sleep.

I awoke the next morning and got dressed, I ate breakfast and headed out the door, that's when I saw Sakura,

"Sakura are you alright?" I asked, she looked dead on her feet, she yawned,

"Yeah, I'm ok, just had a long night" I nodded remembering the animals at her house,

"So is that what you do at night?" I asked wondering if she did that every-night, she stared at me,

"You saw that?" I nodded,

"Well, I don't do that every night only when I can't sleep, healing animals and reading their minds make me tired, but I can not let anyone know" I was still having a hard time believing all this, I also noticed hat Touya wasn't with her today,

"Where's Touya?" she shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know, I think he is alrea…" she got pushed down by the dog that she had healed yesterday,

"That's the second time you did that you know" I heard her say to the dog, it only licked her face and wagged her tail, she stared at the dog then had a confused look on her face,

"Are you sure?" the dog nodded, all I was thinking was that I don't think I will every get used to that. Sakura got up and dusted the dirt off the uniform before walking towards the school's gate.

"He said that Touya has already pasted by here not to long ago" Sakura said, I could only nodd, Yep definitely not going to get used to that.

I was walking with Sakura, but I noticed that she was only staring at the forest like it was going to consume her or something, I only looked away for a little while then looked back and noticed that she wasn't be side me anymore.

"Watch where your going" a voice said, I looked and saw amber hair and brown eyes,

"She didn't mean it, Syaoran" I said, I walked over to her and helped her up, she dusted herself off again.

"No it is ok I wasn't watching where I was going" she said, Syaoran, looked at her then turned around,

"Watch were you are going next time" he said walking away. We both made it to class on time and with time to spare; I had expected it to be quite until Sakura's voice.

"Does Li have a pet?" she asked I stared at her,

"Yeah, he has a cat, why?" she thought it over like she was trying to remember something,

"Oh, nothing it is just that I saw him before in his house" I was staring at her. Syaoran never let people in his house only his friends,

"How would you know what his house looks like?" I asked wanting to know something.

"Well… umm… ah, well you see I kinda saw it through cat's point of view" I just stared at her,

"You can do that to?" I asked, she nodded, and I was just about to ask her another thing before the teacher came but it was too late at the door opened and our teacher walked in.

--Normal Point of View—

The teacher told the kids to settle down and sit in there seats, all of them where now facing forward except Sakura who was still staring at the forest,

"Kinomoto…. KINOMOTO!" Sakura snapped out of her daze, and looked at the teacher,

"Y…yes? She asked, the teacher looked at her,

"I said can you tell me 'Titmouse' is?" there were a couple of giggle through the class,

"That is an easy question; a Titmouse is a small bird widespread in Europe, Asia, Africa, and North America." She said, everyone just stared at her, she was getting annoyed,

"Jezz, don't you people know anything about animals?" she asked irritated, everyone just turned around, the teacher got back to teaching about different animals. Sakura was starting to love this course, why? Because for the next three weeks she would be working on a project on the animal of her choice, But all good things come to an end,

"Ok, Class for you project, you are also going to be paired up with a partner" Sakura's face dropped right away, she saw that the teacher held out a box,

"In this box are the names of your partners, only half of the class is in here, one by one I will call each of who don't have a partner" and one by one her called upon people.

"Kinomoto" he called up and she walked over towards the front of the class and pulled out a name.

She took a look at it and sat back down in her seat,

"Who did you get?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat down,

"I got…"

**Wolfgirl15- WEll here you go the winner if the poll, and like i said here is then next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Seven

Previous Chapter

_She took a look at it and sat back down in her seat,_

"_Who did you get?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat down,_

"_I got…"_

--

-Sakura's POV-

"I got Eriol. H," I said, looking down at her tiny piece of paper (_A/N- lol you thought I would put Syaoran_), I also saw that Tomoyo was staring at me,

"Um… Can I trade you?" she asked looking at her piece or paper,

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know why she wants the Eriol. H guy.

"Um… Nothing really, just... nothing" I could sense that something was up, I had come t one solution,

"Tomoyo" I whispered "Do you like This Eriol. H Guy?" I asked, I saw her go red,

"So I was right" I said, noticing I was leaning I sat back down, Tomoyo only nodded, I sighed then held the piece of paper to Tomoyo,

"Sure, I guess I will trade" I said, she looked at me with a smile, and gave me her piece f paper, I opened it, my eyes went big,

"This is the guy I bumped into earlier" I said, she nodded,

"Yes, it is Syaoran, Li, but don't worry, Eriol said that he a good guy… once you pass the ignorant, irritated side of him" Tomoyo said lightly, I sighed again,

"Don't worry, it is nothing" then she leaned and whispered "as long as he doesn't find out about me" I finished, she looked at me.

"Don't worry, I think it is only in-class project" she said, I leaned back a nodded.

"Ok Class find you partners" the teacher said, we all got up and headed toward our partners. I grabbed a seat and sat next to Syaoran.

"Uhh…Hi" I said, he looked at me then stared at the front,

"Hey"

"Ok, Class I want you to do a report with your partner on an animal that we studied" The teacher said as he handed out a paper with our assignment, how much it is worth and what he is expecting.

"So, what do you want to do our assignment on?" I asked quietly, he turned and looked at me,

"I was thinking of writing on the Wolves we studied last week" he said, I stiffened, and then looked away,

"Are you ok?" he asked, I looked at him, faking a smile,

"Yeah, I am fine" I said, then I noticed something,

"Umm… you know we didn't even introduced each other yet?" I said quietly, he nodded,

"Well, you should know me" he said, I looked at him,

"All I know is who you are Syaoran Li, and the only reason I recognized you was because my friend Tomoyo pointed you out, that is all I know" I said, he looked stunned,

"That's all?" he asked, sounding a little hurt, Pfft, big ego much, I thought,

"Yes, encase you have forgot, I was home schooled all my life" I said adding something but only in a whisper "never to be allowed out of my house by myself until now."

"Really" he said, I looked at him, sacred,

"You heard that last part?" I asked, he nodded,

"Well it is right, I was always on lock down… Why am I telling you this, let just get to work," I said, he nodded and we started working on wolves.

--

"You know you never gave me your name" He said, half way though class,

"Yeah well it is Sakura Kinomoto," I said, he nodded,

"Well I am Syaoran Li" He said, and we worked until the announcements went on.

"Sorry to interrupt you classes, but we have some sad news, Recently, two of our students went missing, earlier, they were recently found and confirmed dead, Yoshi Ky, and Zak Fin were found in the wood, a service will be but on for these students at school, and there funerals will be next week, lets now have a moment of silence" the whole class went silent, "May those two rest in peace" the announcement said the it went silent, people in the class were crying, I also noticed Syaoran's face was hard.

For once I was mad at the animals, mad that they did this, I stood up and headed over to Tomoyo,

"Tomoyo, I am going to be right back, I need to confront some people" I said between my face, Tomoyo went big eyed,

"You're not going to them are you" she said forgetting about them,

"Yes, I am" I said, Tomoyo shook her head,

"What about that thing with them that they do" she said low so Eriol couldn't hear,

"I don't care, they should be doing this, I will be right back" I said, then add "I hope" quietly, the walked up to the teacher and headed out the door.

Tomoyo's POV

I don't care, they shouldn't be doing this, and I will be right back" she said, "I hope" If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't of heard that, as soon as she walked out the door I got up,

"Where are you going?" Eriol said, I looked at him,

"I can't let Sakura do that" I said, then walked out the door,

"Tomoyo," I heard him yell, as I ran after Sakura, I saw her disappear in the forest, I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Tomoyo, what can't you let Sakura do?" he asked, I looked at him, I might not be able to help Sakura that much, but maybe he can,

"You can't tell anyone this" I said to him, he nodded; I took a deep breath,

"Sakura, has gone into the forest where Yoshi and Zak where found to confront the wolves" he looked at me confused,

"Sakura is going to the wolves, the same wolves that killed Yoshi and Zak to confront them, why the hell would she do that" he said, "that is plain stupid"

"It is not like that, Sakura can talk to animals" I said, he looked at her,

"What?!" he asked, I stared at him,

"The reason Sakura had been home schooled was because her parents didn't want anyone to find out that she could talk to animals, but right now that doesn't mater, the wolves are up to something that involve Sakura, when ever they look at her, she gets this dazed look, and starts walking toward them, heck I even had to slap her across the face to get her to snap out of it, but now that there killing she was getting mad, you have got to get her" I said, taking a deep breath. He looked at me and nodded, running after Sakura.

**Wolfgirl15: Here you go my fellow readers, another chapter finished, sorry for the long update, but like everyone else, school is almost done, which means exams, also I am posting at the school because this site doesn't work with my internet, so I have to email my self then post it… if you where wonder I was using my neighbours internet, they found out so now I am posting the long way.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter Eight

-Last Time-

"_The reason Sakura had been home schooled was because her parents didn't want anyone to find out that she could talk to animals, but right now that doesn't mater, the wolves are up to something that involve Sakura, when ever they look at her, she gets this dazed look, and starts walking toward them, heck I even had to slap her across the face to get her to snap out of it, but now that there killing she was getting mad, you have got to get her" I said, taking a deep breath. He looked at me and nodded, running after Sakura._

-Now- Sakura's POV

I was angry now, I knew that the wolves got those boys, but I thought that they would drag them away and eat the remains, not leaving them out in the open for people to find, heck they shouldn't even be eating people, there was plenty of game in the forest. I saw a clearing and was just about to go to it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, What the hell are you doing?" I turned around and saw that Eriol was behind me,

"You should leave it isn't safe here for you" I said, he looked at me like I grew another head,

"It is not safe for _you_ in here too" Eriol said, I was wondering if he knew, I looked at him,

"Tomoyo told you, didn't she" I asked, he nodded. I turned around _Hanna, can you come here_ I asked her in my thoughts. A few seconds later Hanna flew out of the trees on to my shoulders,

"Can you come with me?" I asked her out loud, she nodded; I turned back to Eriol,

"Let's go back to Tomoyo, I need to talk to her and also I want to do something" I said leading the way back, as I was walking I heard the start of humming, I slapped my hands over my ears and ran away screaming "No" as Eriol chased me, I ended up running into Tomoyo, knocking both of us down.

"Sakura?" she asked, I shook my head trying to get rid of the humming, it was becoming louder,

"Sakura" I heard Tomoyo's voice fade, I got up and looked toward the forest not focusing on anything, I could hear chirping and whistling and voices telling me to come back, a couple seconds later I couldn't hear anything except a humming melody that was to hypnotic to do anything else but follow, I was almost there until everything went black.

-Tomoyo's POV-

I saw Sakura come out of the forest covering her ears and looking down; she didn't notice me and ran into me making me fall down with her. She kept one repeating "No" Over and over again.

"Sakura?" I asked, he just shook her head, I saw Eriol come out of the forest, a couple seconds behind Sakura.

"Sakura" I said trying to get her to listen but she just stood up, "Sakura, SAKRURA" I yelled trying to get her to come back but she wouldn't, over head I could see the little bird she called Hanna Chirping loudly while flying above her.

"Eriol do something" I asked him as Sakura started walking towards the forest,

"Sakura" he said, grabbing her, but she kept on walking, the looked out back to the forest and saw them, 2 pairs of yellow glowing eyes staring directly at Sakura.

"Eriol, look" I said pointing to the forest, his head looked directly at the eyes, Eriol looked at me,

"Tomoyo, I have to do something" he said, he moved his hand towards Sakura's Neck and pressed, in an instant her legs gave out and she collapse, He caught her before she hit the ground. There was also growling, but it faded as the wolves ran away. I ran to Eriol and Sakura.

"Is she ok?" I asked, he nodded,

"I pushed a pressure point in her neck, she should wake up soon" he said, as Sakura stared to stir, she opened her eyes, her green eyes looking around, she sat up quickly,

"Where am I, what happened" she asked, I looked at her,

"Sakura, were at school and you had another run in with the wolves, Also I told Eriol your secret" I said, hoping that she didn't get the last part.

"Ok, I am at school, the wolves tried hypnoitizing me again and… YOU TOLD ERIOL?!" she yelled. Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't get that, I nodded.

"Tomoyo I told you not to tell anyone, you promised me" she said her eyes starting to tear, I looked at her.

"I am sorry Sakura but I had no choice, Eriol was faster then me so he caught up, he is the one who also stopped you from going to the wolves, you should thank him" I said, she turned around to look at Eriol.

"Thanks" she mumbled, he nodded,

"So you can talk to animals?" he asked, Sakura nodded, then looked around.

"Where is Hanna?" she asked, seconds later a little bird flew out of the tree and landed besides her, whistling franticly.

"I am sorry, I won't do that again, I Promise" she repeated to the bird until it calmed down.

"Can you three do something for me" she asked all of a sudden, we looked at her, the bird chirped, we just stared at each other,

"Sure" Eriol said, I nodded,

"Can you watch over me, I need to do something with Hanna" she said, we both looked sceptical then nodded.

-Sakura's POV-

As soon as the nodded I looked at Hanna, _Ready?_ The little bird nodded, I closed my eyes and let my mind concentrate on Hanna's body, a couple seconds later I was in Hanna's mind, seeing what she was seeing, _lets go to the forest, I want to see where the wolves are_ I thought in her mind, the little bird took off.

I loved when I was sharing a mind with Hanna, it made me feel like I am flying as well, we came up to a cave that was not far off from the high way. _Here it is_ Hanna thought,

We looked around before I told her to go back to Tomoyo and Eriol, which she did.

Once I saw that we were back at my body and friends… which I hope they were… and carefully slid back into my mind, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly.

"I am back" I said softly, they stared at me,

"Where did you go?" Eriol asked when his trance was finished,

"I used Hanna's mind to se where the wolves lived, yes I could do that." Eriol got up and held a hand for me, I grabbed it and tried to stand by myself but almost fell,

"Ummm, can you talk me to the nurses, doing that with Hanna has drained me, when I am well rested, I will tell you everything I just need to rest" I said, the booth looked at me then at each other and brought me to the nurses office.

"Can I lie down, I am not feeling well" I said to the lady working, she lead Tomoyo and Eriol, with me mostly leaning on Eriol, to a cot. I took of my shoes and crawled into bed, I don't even remember hitting the pillow before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

It's an Animal Thing

Chapter nine

-Eriol's POV-

I left with Tomoyo out the door and headed back to class.

"Do you really think she could do all that with animals?" I asked, Tomoyo nodded,

"I found it hard to believe… even thought I found out a day ago. You know that scruffy dog that has been lying around?" I nodded, "Well that scruffy dog it now that nice dog that hang around here now, also she was talking to that bird that was flying around, and since I lived next door, you should see all the animals that fly in her house at night." He finished.

"So Sakura has animals that go into her house at night, what about her family?" I asked wonting to know. Surely with animals walking in and out of her room her parent must know something. Tomoyo shook her head.

"That was part of the reason why Sakura didn't want me telling anyone her secret, When she was 9 she healed a dead bird back to life, her parents thought it was just sleeping, but then she started talking to a squirrel and her parent got upset, they took her out of school and home schooled her till now. They locked her in her room for Kami sakes, all because she talked to animals, she was only 9." She said, I stared at her,

"Did she really do that?" I looked around, I wasn't me who said that, as we looked back we noticed Syaoran standing there, and we both froze.

-Syaoran's POV-

As soon as Tomoyo walked out following Sakura, I saw Eriol follow to, I got up and headed towards the teacher,

"Can I got get a drink?" I asked, he nodded then let me go. By the time I was out side of the class room I noticed that all three of them were gone.

I wondered the halls looking for then till I saw them, they were on the ground while I was up on the second level.

"What are the doing" I asked my self as I saw Sakura walk into the forest, Tomoyo was chasing after her and disappeared through the thick trees going after Sakura who had disappeared a few minutes later, not to long, Eriol ran in. A Few minutes later Tomoyo came back out of the forest.

"I watched from above as the scene went on." A few second later, Sakura ran back with her hand over her ears and ran into Tomoyo and knocked her down, Eriol followed after.

A couple minute later, Sakura started walking up and heading towards the forest,

"What in crows name is she doing" I said out loud as she walked closer, I turned and looked in the forest, and there I saw a pair of yellow eyes that could only belong to a wolf.

I turned away from the window and ran down the stairs and headed out to the nearest door, by the time I got out side I could see Sakura sitting up. What happen did she faint for something, from a distance I could see her mouth moving asking Tomoyo and Eriol something. Me, I just stood from a far watching as Sakura now had a bird on her shoulder… Wait a Bird. I couldn't believe this.

A few seconds later she looked like she was sleeping and the little bird flew into the forest. It came back about 5 minutes after and Sakura woke up.

"Ok what in crows name is going on…. And went did I start talking to my self out loud, jezz, my two best friends just dies and I am talking to my self… I think I am going to go the t nurses office" I said… once again out loud, I sighed then walked back in and headed for the nurses office, which was closer to them then it as for me.

As I rounded the corner, I saw all three of them, Sakura was leaning mostly on Eriol and Tomoyo was opening the door for them, they came back out a couple seconds later; I hid around the corner so they wouldn't see me as they walked back to class. Wondering what has been going on, I followed them.

"Do you really think she could do all that with animals?" Eriol asked Tomoyo nodded. That can't be true; Sakura is just a regular teen at our school.

"I found it hard to believe… even thought I found out a day ago. You know that scruffy dog that has been lying around?" Eriol nodded. I did see a new dog that had been walking around the school as well, oh well the old on must of died. "Well that scruffy dog it now that nice dog that hang around here now, also she was talking to that bird that was flying around, and since I lived next door, you should see all the animals that fly in her house at night." Tomoyo finished. I just listened, not saying anything to myself.

"So Sakura has animals that go into her house at night, what about her family?" Eriol asked wanting to know. "Surely with animals walking in and out of her room her parent must know something." Tomoyo shook her head.

"That was part of the reason why Sakura didn't want me telling anyone her secret, When she was 9 she healed a dead bird back to life, her parents thought it was just sleeping, but then she started talking to a squirrel and her parent got upset, they took her out of school and home schooled her till now. They locked her in her room for Kami sakes, all because she talked to animals, she was only 9." She said, Eriol stared at her, as did I,

"Did she really do that?" I asked before Eriol had a chance to say something, they both turned around and froze.

**Wolfgirl15- There you go, that is how Syaoran found out, now… I know Syaoran is out of Character, but hey, he just lost two best friends and now going into somewhat of denial and talking to him self…. No clue where it came from but yeah… some the big question is he going to help Sakura of get her in trouble… Dun, Dun, Duumuun.**


	12. Chapter 11

-Tomoyo's POV-

-Tomoyo's POV-

We both stared at Syaoran as he walked around the corner and into our view, all I could think about was: what was I going to tell Sakura? Eriol was beside me watching him too.

"Could she really do all that?" Syaoran asked, we didn't answer his question, but I asked my own,

"How much did you hear?" I asked, he looked back at Eriol then at me,

"I saw almost everything, from you running out of the forest," he said pointing to Eriol, "To Sakura, talking to a bird, and then fainting, to both of you bringing her to the nurse's office. Can she do all that stuff?" he asked again, I had no choice I had to tell him,

"Yes, she could do all that," I said, I looked at him, then at Eriol, should I tell them that only Sakura told me, about his best friends?

We all turned as a door opened by the nurse's office and out walked Sakura who was looking much better, she walked over to where we where standing.

"Why are you guys all standing here?" she asked, we where all silent, she looked around looking at all three or us. "Hello?" she said.

"We where all waiting for you?" I said, it sounded more like a question then an answer. She looked sceptical,

"Why are all you standing around," she asked, looking around, I turned toward Sakura,

"Sakura, he knows" I said quietly, she froze,

"Who knows?" she asked, I could hear the fear in her voice,

"Syaoran knows" I said, she turned around and looked at Syaoran.

"How much do you know?" she asked, Syaoran stood still,

"Um, the thing about the animals," he said, she stiffened eyes going wide,

"No, NO" she said horrified, "no one is supposed to know," she said, the looked around at all of us, "I… I got to go" she said then ran away out the doors.

-Sakura's POV-

As soon as I heard that Syaoran knew my secret I ran, I wanted a school life, where no one knew I was a freak, that I could do all of those things to animals. I ran away from the school leaving my stuff there and running home, as I ran I could faintly hear more foot steps but I ran.

"Sakura, why are you running away" I heard Hanna say, I shook my head,

"If more people find out, the more my parents have a chance of finding out, I will see you in my room" I said as I ran inside, my parents where both in the kitchen when I ran thought door.

"Sakura?" I heard my mother asked, I just run upstairs to my room, I closed the door and landed on my bed. Hanna was already in my room.

"Why don't you want the other to know, I think you can trust them" she said, I shook my head,

"What if I can't trust them" I said, "What if they tell my family" I said, Hanna flew around the room a couple times,

"You will have to trust them first" she said, I nodded,

"I know but I am sacred, what if I trust them," I could hear a door open but I was to preoccupied talking to Hanna, "What if I trust them and they turned on me, I can't let just anyone know what I do" I said, Hanna started flying out the window,

"I think it's to late now" she said, then was gone, "What are you talking about" I said then turned around and noticed what she meant, I saw my father there. I froze as he watched me.

"Sakura, what was that" my father asked, I turned and look at them,

"A bird?" I said, smiling sheepishly, he just stared at me,

"Yes I know it was a bird. What was it doing in your room?" he asked,

"It flew through the window in here" I said,

"And you were talking to it" he said, I stared at him,

"What are you talking about, I can't talk to animals I learned that when I was nine" I said, he just stared at me, sceptical but he believed me… or at least I hope. "You wanted something?" I asked and he nodded.

"You mother and I had decided to go on a camping trip this weekend, I was wondering if you would want to come, your brother is coming as well." He said, I just stared at him; he never took me camping because of what happened when I was six years old and was afraid that I might talk to the animals.

"You are really going to take me camping?" I asked, he nodded, "Why, you never took me camping." I asked,

"Well your mother and I thought it would be a good time to go camping." He said,

"When are we leaving?" I asked,

"Tomorrow, but I have a question for you, Why are you home early and in tears?" he asked me, I shrugged,

"I just had a bad morning, I couldn't stay their so I came back home, if you want it can go back to school?" I asked, he shook his head,

"No you can stay here, I don't mind" he said, I nodded and went back to the bed as he walked out.

* * *

jumps for joy, My fanfiction works again, i am really sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 12... i think"


	13. Chapter 12

Dear People, My Fanfiction is once again on the Frits and is not working at my house… Sorry for in inconvenience

Dear People, My Fanfiction is once again on the Frits and is not working at my house… Sorry for in inconvenience. For People Reading Allebasi Eiram Naws, it is on

For other, I am sorry, but I couldn't place it anywhere unless you want to read it on then just e-mail me and I will place it on there.


	14. Chapter 13

I was in luck last night, one my father bought that the bird flew in my room, my friends and Syaoran didn't follow me home, an

I was in luck last night, one my father bought that the bird flew in my room, my friends and Syaoran didn't follow me home, and I finally got to go camping… I just hope I don't attract anything, I thought remembering the dream I had with the wolves, and my parents and shivered.

"Sakura hurry up" I hard my father called, I had my bag with me and headed out the door, I closed my window and headed out the door, as I was heading towards the car outing my bags in Tomoyo came out of her house running up to me,

"Where are you going?" she asked, I could see she thaough I was being shipped off somewhere,

"My family and I are going camping." I said, could see her relax,

"Really?" she asked I nodded, "I was pretty sure they would of shipped you off, you did tell them when you came home right?" she asked quietly, I shook my head,

"I told them that I was having a bad morning and ran home," I said as a whisper,

"Sakura, come on" I heard my father called, I said a quick good by to Tomoyo and got in the car,

"Where are we going?" I asked, he looked at the GPS that was on the car,

"We are going to a National park around here, it should take that long," he said, I stared out the window, as I did I gasped, I was pretty sure that I saw that same wolf, but then again it could have been a rock, but it had those yellow eyes, maybe a flower? I thought in my head as we past a bunch of trees.

We were there under and hour, I opened the door and walked out, all around me I could hear the chatter of animals talking, I slapped my hand over my ears, both my parents, plus Touya stared at me,

"Mosquitoes?" I asked, they nodded and started setting up the tent; my mother grabbed the cooler and placed it by the picnic table that was placed at our camp site, my brother was helping my father and I was sitting at the picnic table listening to the animals talk, I was enjoying it when I heard my father.

"Sakura, do you want to take a hike, we are done setting things up." He said, I looked around and saw that he was right, the tent was made, and there was enough fire wood for the weekend.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked as we started walking away from our camp, around me I heard the chatter of animals of different kinds interacting with others, or just out hunting.

"—what do you think about that?" I heard me father say, I stared back at him.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear that, I was…admiring the outdoors." I said.

"I said that after this hike, we could go for a dip in the lake with your mother and Touya?" he said again. I looked al around us and noticed that neither Touya nor my mother had followed us.

While walking something still bugged me, why all of a sudden he wanted to take me camping with him, he gave a reason but it still didn't suffice my curiosity. We walked a couple more miles before we turned around and headed back. While walking back my head was swimming with voices about hunting, mating and sleeping, but I could feel something… no it was sort of a sound. I kept increasing as we got closer and closer to camp. My head was spinning wondering what it was, I tried focusing but it just gave me a head ache. I wasn't like the wolves, it feel more bear-ish. I started walking fast, almost into a jog, when I arrived, I saw that everything was in place, nothing was missing, but the feeling was still around. My mother and brother were by the camp fire with a couple pots and pans on a grill that covered it.

"How was your hike?" my mother asked me.

"It is so beautiful, with all the green-ness and the sound of the forest." I said, the last part as a double meaning.

"Did your father tell you about the swim later?" Touya asked, I nodded.

"Wouldn't that water be kind of cold though?" I asked. Touya shook his head.

"No, it is always warm." He said.

"Have you gone swimming here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, about a year ago, you were staying with Grandma that week." He said.

"Oh." Was all I had to say,

After supper, which was the best I ever had, we got our swimming gear and headed towards an opening towards the lake that had the sun reflecting off it, and other camper swimming.

"There are alligators in these waters." I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Really?" I asked turning around to see Touya smirking.

Thinking he could scare me, I grabbed the water bottle I brought with me, instead to taking a drink I poured it all over him. Or well more like splashing it on him seeing as he was taller then me.

I heard him gasp as the water soaked through his clothes and landed on his skin.

"Sakura!" he yelled playfully, I turned around and stuck my tongue out as I ran into the water. I didn't get far before I was thrown under.

"Touya," I called after I came back up from the water, he stood there in his swimming trunks smirking, I grinned as I splashed him, it almost looked like he was just about to splash me back where he heard the sounds of sirens. We both looked at each other, then at our parents who were resting on the shore, the too also heard the sirens.

"Lets go." I heard me brother say as he started walking towards the shore. I followed silently behind him.

"What it going on?" I asked as we headed back towards camp, beside our camp site you could see the faint red and blue lights flashing.

"I don't know." My father said. When we got back to camp we took turned changing in the camp. I was the last one to change. As I was changing I could hear people outside the tent, other then my family, I put on a shirt and head out the tent to see a police man talking to my parents.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but we are told to evacuate every single camper around this area." He said.

"Why?" My mother asked.

"We are sorry to inform you that there has been a death in this area, two camps down a man was mauled by a bear, lucky him family was out on a hike, but him…" he said. We all understood.

We packed everything up, even though we only set in up earlier that day, packed it all in the car and headed back.

"I am sorry Sakura; I was hoping that this camping trip would be nice and nothing would happen." My mother said.

"It's alright." I said, At least I got to go out, I thought silently as we headed back towards our house.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- well here you go, another chapter... just to tell you readers that i am posting this using my next door neighbours internet other them mine... SHHHhhh... lol well here i chapter 12. i will try and update more often...as ong at they don;t find out... once again... SHHHHhhhh... .**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't Own Any Characters of CSS, only the Plot.

The rest of the weekend was spent watching movies in her room during the day, and talking and healing animals at night. When she got home she told Hanna about the bear attack, the little bird told her something that made her uneasy.

_You do know it was probable because of your attraction to animals that that bear was near your camp, you are lucky it wasn't your family._

"I think you are right," she whispered to herself after Hanna left.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is here." I heard me mother say,

"Send her in." I yelled back. A few seconds later Tomoyo walking through my door.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?" she asked looking at my face which was probable looking sad.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something that Hanna had said before she left to get something to eat." I said.

"Which was what?" she asked, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Oh she said something about my attraction to animals which could be dangerous to the people around me." I explained, she didn't say anything but just stared.

"Just forget about that… why not tell be about your… 8 hour camping trip?" she asked with a smile.

"It was great, I never heard so many voices in once place, but it was so pretty with the green trees and smells and the water was nice." I said telling her all about my first camping trip even though it only lasted 8 hours.

"Did your parents find out yet?" she asked, I could tell she was wondering if my parents found out about me still talking to animals.

"My father walking in on me talking to Hanna, but I just told him that a bird flew in my room when I left my window open, he believed me." I said then smiled.

For the rest of the day I talked with Tomoyo, of course she wanted to talk about my ability and what I could do, I answered all her question but one was hard to answer,

"How do you fell knowing that Syaoran knows too?" she asked slowly.

"I…I don't know, I mean it was your fault. I am not blaming you, but if he tells anyone who knows what my parents might do, they locked me in my room when I was 9; I am 16 now, who know what they would do." I said.

"Have you ever figured out why they locked you away?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No I never talked about it, I was to afraid that one thing might lead to another and I might tell them that I still talk to animals."

She was just about to ask another question when there was a knock on my door, and then Touya opened up.

"Tomoyo, your mother is on the phone." He said,

"Alright, I will be there," she said getting up from the ground.

"Sakura, supper is ready." Touya said after Tomoyo walked down the stairs. I nodded and followed him. I was thinking of what Tomoyo was saying in me asking my parent why they locked me up and stared at Touya.

"Touya, do you know why mother and father locked me in my room when I was 9?" I asked, he stopped and watched me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked,

"Well, that time when I was 6 and I found that bird that was dead, but it was somehow sleeping, and then my fantasy of me talking to animals." I said carefully wording so it sounded like I don't talk to then anymore.

"Oh, that time, I don't really know you are going to ask them." He said. I nodded as we walked towards the kitchen where my family was eating.

The table was quiet during supper; my parents talked a little before we lapsed into another silent moment.

"Mom, dad, can I ask you something." I said deciding that I might aw well get over it.

"Sure, Sakura what is it?" my father asked.

"Well I was wonder why, I mean when I was 6, that one time I was talking to the bird and the squirrel, and you sort of sent me to my room, I was wondering why, I mean a lot of other kids probable talk to animals when I was 6 I was wondering why you kept me in my room?" I asked, everything went silent, my parents stopped eating as well as my brother, and they just stared at me.

"We were teaching you that at your age you should talk to animals." My mother said, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Well yes you were teaching me a lesson, but by locking my in a room until I told you that I couldn't talk to animals, what was that all about?" I asked.

My parents said nothing, and for a while it stayed like that, I couldn't take this silent anymore, so I got up left everything in my plate on the table and walked away.

"Sakura, Sakura!" I heard my father say through the closed door, but I didn't care, I grabbed a jacket opened my window and climbed down the tree that was close to my side of the house, towards my window. I needed to be alone, and I didn't want my parent calling me through the wooden wall, normally named as a door. I walked out of our property and headed down the street, I passed Tomoyo's house as I walked. I headed toward Penguin Park, a place where I used to play, with my parents supervision of course and when there wasn't people around. I found a swing that wasn't wet from the nights dew; it looked as if someone had already sat on it earlier. I didn't swing on it other then move my feet back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked, my head whipped up from looking at the ground.

"Oh, I just needed to be alone, Eriol" I said to the blue hair boy who was standing in front of me.

"Why? It is almost one in the morning," he said, now that caught my attention, I was out for more then 3 hours, all I did was just sit here and stare at the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, wondering what he was doing out at this hour.

"Oh, I was at Syaoran's, I fell asleep on his couch." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's cool…I guess," I said getting up from the swing.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked, I nodded and stood beside him as we walked out of the park.

"Why did you want to be alone if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"No I don't mind, I just need to be alone after my parents couldn't give me a solid answer after I asked them why they locked me in my room when I was 6 years old. All they gave me was that they where trying to teach me, I mean who locks a 6 year old for talking to a bird and a squirrel." I said, I could feel tears sting me eyes; I also noticed that we were in front of my house.

"Well I will talk to you tomorrow at school… maybe, I don't know yet." I said then waved.

"Bye," he said waving back before he headed back down the road.

I walked up to the door and opened it, I sighed before walking in bracing my self for the maybe long lecture that I might receive for temporally running away.

"I'm home," I said loud enough for someone in the house to hear, I could seconds later my mother walked down the stairs, I could see that she was almost in tears.

"Sakura, where were you, you weren't in your room when we checked and was gone for over 3 hours. Where were you?" she asked, almost crying.

"I need to be alone, so I went to the park from a little while, I needed to be alone, to think." I said, I could tell she was thinking about our conversation over lunch.

"A LITTLE WHILE!" I heard my brother roar, "YOU WHERE GONE FOR 3 HOURS."

"So," I said the quietly added, 'I sneak out all the time.'

I forgot that my mother was hugging me, she just stared at me.

"What do you mean 'you sneak out all the time'" she asked. Shit, I mentally cursed.

Touya had flames in his eyes; my father, who had joined us in the door way, was watching me as well as my mother.

"Nothing, I am tired can I go to bed?" I asked quickly, they just shook their heads.

"Not until you tell us why you've been sneaking out." My father said.

"Well shit." I cursed, I need and excuse and I need one fast.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15-** Well i am sory i didn;t get to post this earlier, but i was caught up when i was accepted on the day art camp started, so i had to eave the day they called. anyways here is the next chapter... weird thing is... the song i used to write this chapter was "The Wicth Doctor" from Alvan and the Chipmunks. XD


	16. Chapter 15

The rest of the weekend was spent watching movies in her room during the day, and talking and healing animals at night

I stared at my parents who where watching me from where they were standing, I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I did this a couple times before I actually spoke.

"I need to get out?" I replied, the continued. "You don't know how boring it is when your parent keep you inside and around the house, only be able to leave unless I have someone with me, or when I am going to school. I have been lonely," I said most of it was true, "I hate being coped up and not being able to go somewhere else, I was excited when we went on the camping trip, I got see out side again, the trees and the water, I got to feel like a normal child, one who wasn't watched most of her life, being stuck in the house with some sort of supervision. I need to get out." I said. I was good I just hoped they believe me.

"If you want out, you could of just asked." My father said,

"I know, but… I know." I said not looking at him, "Can I go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure," my mother said, I walk away from them and walked to my room but not before stopping at the bathroom. Once I was finished in there I walked back from the bathroom to my room, I changed into some pyjamas and got in bed, I left my window open, to allow Hanna, who was waiting out on the ledge, to come in.

"Hey Hanna." I said, she whistled a quiet reply, and then flew to my side.

"Where did you go?" I asked whispering,

"Somewhere, you do know you shouldn't run off like that again," she said, I smiled then dug my head in my pillow. _Great now I am getting advice from a bird._

"Can we go flying?" I asked, through the pillow,

"Sure," she said, instead of sitting, I tried lying down so if any of my family members where to check up on me, it would seem as if I was asleep. I concentrated till I felt a birdy sensation, when I was through, I saw my face lying there, eyes closed, breaths slowing as if I was asleep.

_Where do you wanna go?_ I heard Hanna say.

_Umm…let go see Tomoyo I wonder what she is doing,_ I said, she took a jump and then we were flying out the window, we crossed the lawn in the sky and landed on Tomoyo's ledge of her window, I noticed that the lights where on and she was at her table with paper in front of her.

_What is she doing up so late?_ Hanna asked,

_I don't know, it looks like homework, knock on the window, please._ I asked her, he replied by knocking on the window with her beak. Tomoyo looked up and straight at the window, she walked over and opened it.

"Why hello there little birdie, don't you look familiar, Hanna right?" she asked, Hanna nodded then flew to the table, she twisted her head and looked at the paper.

"Oh, what am I doing?" she asked, Hanna and I nodded, "Oh I am just finishing up some homework that is due today.

_So I was right… but why is she waiting, she looks like one of those students who finishes there homework on time, _I said through her thought, she agreed.

We watched at she struggled over an algebraic question, she had the work right is just the answer she was having trouble with; I had trouble with this until my brother explained it to me.

Somewhere in the back ground I heard somebody call my name.

_Hanna I will be right back… um poke the 7 on her paper then poke where she is to put the answer,_ I said leaving her mind and back to my body.

I opened my eyes and saw they my mother, father and brother where standing by my bed, I stretched before sitting up.

"What do you want?" I said. I could feel the exhaustion that sharing a mind with Hanna had brought.

"We wanted to talk to you," my mother said, I yawned again.

"Couldn't this wait until morning?" I asked,

"Yes, we could, but we decided to tell you earlier," she said, I looked at my father and brother who where sitting on my bed now.

I stretched again and yawned trying not to all asleep.

"What would you possible have to say, that you had to wake me up?" I asked getting comfy.

"The truth." They said, now that was a reason for me to stay awake.

"What do you mean the truth?" I asked, I was starting to get curious now.

"Why… we did what we did when you where six," she said, the took a deep breath, "We didn't want you to end up like your grandma," she said.

"Grandma, isn't she in the mental institute?" I asked, then that clicked a memory that I forgot a long time ago, my grandma was sent to institute when she was around my age because she was claiming she could talk to animals, her mother sent her to that institute because she caught my grandmother in her room with a barn owl talking to it like a normal person does, like what I do with Hanna.

"Why don't you want me ending like Grandma?" I asked carefully.

"Because we believed her, I know it sounds confusing, but-" I cut her off.

"You believed my grandma, but you didn't believe me?" I said, my voice raising, what makes it so different from her to me?" I asked.

"You are my daughter, we thought that you where following your grandma foot prints, after we told you that your grandma got sent there," my mother said, I turned to look at my father.

"Did you believe grandma, your mother?" I asked, seeing as he was born in the institute where my grandma was now.

"Yes, I believed her," he said, like he was ashamed.

"Why, why shouldn't she just be able to talk to animals and live her life?" I asked.

"Because it was not natural, talking to animals is inhuman like," I said, they nodded.

"So let me get this straight, you locked me in my room at age 6, because you didn't want me ending up like grandma and believe that I could talk to animals, that I was somehow a freak, someone inhuman like, someone like my grandma?" I asked as they nodded. "Well that is just stupid, she should have been able to do what she pleased and let everyone just go on with her day, what is wrong with believing that she could talk to animals, there's such things a horse whispers but you don't see them in mental institutes, you see them helping horses." I said trying to get the way I look at thing through their eyes.

"Those are different, there have been studies about that." My mother said,

"So, if there could be horse whispers why not someone who could talk to animals of all kind?" I asked.

"Because, people believe it to be a curse to the people around them." My brother said for the first time.

"What do you mean a curse?" I asked.

"I mean, someone who could talk to animals, attracts animals," he said, then I clicked, this is what Hanna was saying.

"So what your saying is the people like that are a danger to society?" I asked.

"Yes, yes they are." He said, and then I realized that I could be a danger to everyone around me.

"Oh," was all I had to say, the looked at my family, "Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, they nodded then left my room. As soon as they where gone, I went back to Hanna, who was still with Tomoyo.

_Hanna I need you to fly somewhere,_ I asked, she jumped a little when I was suddenly in her head. _Can I borrow you body for a moment?_ I asked, she nodded as took over. I used Hanna nails to scratch a "BRB" in her desk, and then gave Hanna back her body as we flew out from Tomoyo's room.

**Wolfgirl15- Ok, i know this is starting to get a bit confusing, but it is part of the story... yes Sakura's Father's mother is still in the mental institute, Don't worry, maybe the next chapter will have some Visits from Syaoran, maybe... hint-Hint Also i had hit 100 reviews, Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Anything.

The rest of the weekend was spent watching movies in her room during the day, and talking and healing animals at night

We flew almost all night, I didn't care if my parents couldn't wake me or something I just wanted to see if what my parent said about my grandmother was true. As we flew we came up to a building that said: Tomoeda Mental Hospital.

_Is this where we are going?_ Hanna said though her thoughts.

_Yes this is where my father said grandma__ was living since she was my age. _I said as we flew to the windows.

We flew to all the window but we could find My grandmother anywhere, until we flew to a window that was two stories up and third window from the end of the building, there she was standing out side her window look at the view.

_Fly over there to that lady, that one is my grandma,_ I said while we were four stories up in the sky. Hanna followed my orders and flew to the window I asked her to fly to.

_Can she hear me?_ Hanna asked as we landed right beside her.

"Of course I could hear you, little bird." My grandmother said.

_Well that answered your question._ I said, _Can you hear me Grandma?_ I asked though Hanna.

"Grandma? Who is in there with you little bird?" Grandma asked.

_For starters, the bird__'s name is Hanna, and it is me, Sakura Kinomoto, __Fujitaka's daughter. _I explained through Hanna's thoughts.

"Sakura? well I can see that I am not surprised." My grandmother said confusing me even more.

_What do you mean?_ I asked.

"I am not the only one in this family who could talk to animals, I was just the one who thought is would be a good idea to tell my parents, and look where I ended, you haven't told you parents right?" she asked me. I shook my head… or well made Hanna shaker her head.

"That is good," my grandma said.

_Grandmother, can I come and see you today? _I asked.

"Sure, but don't you have school, and aren't you to be in school right now?" she asked me.

_Yes, but after what mother and father told me, I just had to see you, I couldn't just walk out of the __house in the middle of the night. So I just let my mind wonder into Hanna's and we flew here,_ I said.

"So right now you are in a coma like state?" she asked me. Hanna/I nodded.

"Well you better get back in your head, knowing your mother, she probable sent you to the hospital right now." My grandmother said looking at the clock. I was shocked, it was almost 12.

_Wow, you are right I might be there right now, I am going to try and see you if I can, good bye grandmother. Hanna I will talk to you when you get back home ok. Bye. _I said as I let my mind wonder back into it place.

My grandmother was right, I was in the hospital with my parents sitting on chairs that were placed in the room.

"Mom?" I said my voice cracking a bit.

"Sakura, are you alright, when we couldn't wake you up we brought you here, The doctors told us you where in a coma and couldn't tell when you where going to wake, we were so worried you would wake again." My mother said.

"I'm ok, I am just thirsty that's all." I said. My mother grabbed the water bottle from her bag and gave it to me.

"Why do you have a water bottle in you bag?" I asked as my mother opened it for me.

"It was for me later, but you can drink it." My mother said handing me the bottle.

I took a drink from it, which I almost drank it all, and then placed it down and streached.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"When the doctor figure out what happened," My father said, my heart dropped.

"What!? You mean I am stuck in here until the doctors find out why I was in a coma?" I yelled.

"Yes, that is true." Someone said from the door, I turned and saw the doctor. "Your case is funny, but it seems to run in the family, on your side sir." The doctor said to my father.

"My side, what do you mean?" My father asked.

"Well it seems that family members on your side had come in here in the past, just like your daughter here, coming in with un explained comas." The doctor said, looking over many file that held the reletives and family members of the Kinomoto clan.

"So what your saying is that his family's past could be the reason for Sakura's Coma, could there be more?" my mother asked.

"Yes, it could happen, I would like her to stay for some testing to see what is causing the tests, oh I also forgot to tell you, there is some people outside of the room waiting to come in." he said.

"Who are they?" My father asked,

"They look like some kids from school, there is three of them." The doctor said.

I thought for a moment, I ony had two friends unless Syaoran can with them.

"Can you send them in please?" I asked the doctor.

"Sure, but there is only allowed 3 visitors in the room at the time, so if it is all right with you," he asked my parents, they nodded then left. And Tomoyo, Eriol and Syoran walked in the room.

"Hello Sakura," Tomoyo said walking up to my bed. Eriol and Syaoran both said hi.

"Hey, Whats up?" I asked when they all sat on my bed.

"Nothing, as soon as your brother told me that you where in the hospital, I just ditched school, these two came with me," Tomoyo said.

"I would never think of you as some one who ditches." I said, she just shrugged.

"Anyways are you going to be out of here soon?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not until they find out what was wrong with me, which the never will." I said.

"Oh, Where did you go last night that made you stay with her all night?" Tomoyo asked, Refering to Hanna.

"I went to see my grandmother at T.M.H, I guess I took to long and now I am here." I explained.

"You guys are talking about what you can do right?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh yeah, I went to see my grandmother through an animal's mind, another one of the many things I can do." I said.

"Oh, I guess that is cool," he said, then I smirked.

"I also saw the inside of your house, I must saw you cat is really cool," I said smiling.

He was shocked as he just stared at me, I contiued talking.

"You also have a really big house" I finished smiling.

He just sat there looking shocked.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- I am so sorry for the long wait that you as readers had to endure, i will try and update more often.**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own CSS

Disclaimer: Don't own CSS.

"Look I was bored, and I decided to try and see who I could find and share a mind with, and I saw your cat, so I shared a mind with him, he was really nice, he also said that you were a good owner, but only when you feed him, love him, cuddle him instead of the friends that out hang out with." I said was Syaoran still stared in shock, like come on he could really be just standing there like a statue. I thought.

"So you seen the inside of my house?" he asked, I nodded, "Did, Finner really say all that?" I had to hold my giggle, Finner was a really funny name for a cat, but it suited him.

"Yes, but about your friends," I said trailing off, I knew that I shouldn't of spoken about it, but still. He looked away out the window,

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, I got up from my bed, I was a little dizzy from getting up to fast, but as soon as it passed I walked over to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry," I said placing my hand on his shoulder,

"What are you sorry about?" he said,

"Well, I know those wolves, or well they know me, I was with Hanna flying when I saw them, they are horrible, I hate, them, I hate what they do, and I hate what they are trying to make me do." I said, staring out the window, he was now looking at me.

"What are they trying to do?" he asked,

"They want me for something I don't know what, and they are not shy about trying, they get in my head, put me in a trance, I had to be slapped across the face because of them." I explained, then I walked over to my bed and got in. I look at all three of them, my smile leaving my face.

"I am going out, I will be back, I just don't know when I will be back." I said they stared at me.

"Where are you going," Tomoyo asked.

"I am going to see my grandma again, I don't care if I am going to be drugged and dragged back here, I am going to see here, she in the only one who understand what I am going through, and I really want some answers." I said.

"When are you leaving?" Eriol asked.

"I am going to leave at midnight, I am going to crawl out the window, and yes I know it is really high up, but I don't care." I said, but then again, I took on certain traits of animals, I could land on my feet like a cat, I crawl up any surface like a squirrel, and I could see in the dark better then most people.

"What happens if you do get out, where will you go after, visiting you grandma?" Syaoran asked. I shrugged,

"Doesn't matter, as long I get to talk to her I am alright, I don't care if I get in trouble by my parents, as long as I understand what this is, what is wrong with me." I said. There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in.

"I am sorry you three, Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." She said. All three of them nodded and waved before heading out the door.

I laid back on my bad, it was uncomfortable, and I hated the needle that was in my hand, also the heart monitor was itchy and annoying, I could already hear my heart thought my ears, and the food here sucked, I couldn't wait to get out.

I waited until all the light in the hospital went out before I stared taking out the needle, which hurt a lot, then next came the heart monitor, I know this was going to be trouble, as soon as I took it off It would flat line and a nurse or doctor would come running in…. unless I unplugged it, but that might just bring them in fast, I took my chanced and ripped the sticky heart monitor stickers off my chest and ribs and bolted towards the window. I opened it and climbed through, I was just about out when someone grabbed my shoulder, I turned and saw it was a doctor.

"Give me your hand!" he said, I shook my head and wiggled out of his grasp, I kicked off the wall and went fling towards the ground, I hear the doctor and nurses shouting at me, but as soon as I saw the ground coming closer I shifter my body so I landed on my feet, and arms. As soon as I was safe, I looked up at the window, the doctors and nurses where all staring as I stood up, just for fun I waved my hand to them and ran in the forest. The only thing I could think about as I was running was I was free… until I heard the growling of wolves…. Great.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I should as soon as the Alpha walking in front of me.

_Nothing, well I guess I could say we do need you, you see, you can talk to animals, you can be in there minds, control them, control what we want._

"So you want to control the whole forest?" I asked, I slowly back away, but only to be meet with one of the wolves he brought.

_Yes, that and every other animal in the world._

"That can't happen, I am not strong enough, and it takes a lot of work just to heal one of you, let alone, control one of you."

_Then become them,_

"What?!, I can't Become an animal I've tried, it just doesn't work, it is humanly impossible." I said.

_It is humanly impossible to talk to animals and understand them, and heal them._

"It doesn't work, I've tried…. Look humans" I said pointing, all the wolves turned to look, while I ran away, if I could just make it out of here then I was safe, I could hear then howl as I ran thought the trees dodging roots, and rocks. I saw some figures move beside and before I knew it, the wolver where in front of me.

_If you can't be an animal, we will make you_ he said, that was last thing before the humming started. This time I had no one to help me. the humming moved through out my body, there was a slight vibration thought out my body, before that pain started, I could feel my bone snap and shape into new bones, my face was becoming longer, my hair was shrinking and covering my whole body, my spine grew as it became a bushy tail, I tried fighting but it brought more pain, I tried screaming out, which turned into a whimper, a yelp and then a full howl. I growled.

_**What the hell did you do to me!**_I said when the pain was finished and he got off me,

_This is how you are going to help us, _he said, I growled again.

_**No, I am a Human, Not an animal, I only talk and heal them, not become them **_I snarled.

_Well now you are stuck like this, unless you learn how to turn back. _He smirked… I didn't even know wolves could smirk.

_**Well see about that,**_ I growled before I ran away from him.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: i don't own CSS, I just think that it is a very enjoyable Anime, ^^**_

_**Previous: **_

_**No, I am a Human, Not an animal, I only talk and heal them, not become them **__I snarled._

_Well now you are stuck like this, unless you learn how to turn back. __He smirked… I didn't even know wolves could smirk._

_**Well see about that,**__ I growled before I ran away from him._

* * *

I could him as he chased me, it only made me run faster, I was scared and I was angry, very angry.

_You will not get away from me, _he growled,

**Yes I will, I am not a wolf, I am a human. **I barked. Just up a head I could see and hear the faint sounds to cars and there headlight. I ran straight for it. I could hear more and more wolves after me but I just kept on running until I saw the highway. I ran and ran, not knowing which direction I was going until I saw the town where I lived.

"Hanna, Hanna? Where are you, I need you." I cried in my head hoping that my little bid friend would some how find me, "Please I need you." I heard nothing for a couple of minutes and kept running, even though I didn't hear the wolves after me, I still ran, not looking where I was going. I stopped running when I got the penguin park and hid under the slide. I really do hope I was safe before I went to sleep; I slowly listen for any sound that could me an animal, Hanna or the wolves. When it was all clear I placed my head on my arms and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning I felt something poking me,

"Waky, waky, Doggy, you can't sleep here, d'is is where me and my fwiends plaw, you sleep in a doggy house." I heard the voice of a small child say, I looked up from my slumber and noticed I was surrounded by a couple of kids. I slowly got up and stretched.

"Mommy, mommy, looky, there is a big doggy under here." I heard a different kids say. I heard the foot steps of a larger human approach, when she saw me, she gasped and grabed her child.

"Children get away from that wolf right now." She said. When she said wolf, many of the kids ran away, and most of the parent grabbed there kids and hid them behind there pack protecting them from me.

Ii tried to run away, but I noticed something that every dog, cat and wild animal in the whole town hated, Animal Control. I growled to let them know to stay way. But they wouldn't listen; they only grabbed tranquilizer darts and net.

"No be a good Wolf and come towards us, we won't hurt you, we have some food if you want." They cooed, I hated how there voice sounded through these wolf ears, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." They said.

"Run, Run away," I heard many voiced say, I turned to see many of the owners dogs.

"Run, get away from here." I nodded to them before I saw a opening and ran off, jumping over a small child before running down the road and into the town of Tomoeda. People where pointing, and shouting, Cars where honking as I ran past them and in front of them, and a bunch or people from animal control where chasing me. I ran into an ally, then out in the open then down a road, and then through an ally again, then running through the market of people before running through an ally again. I was just about to head down a road until I ran into something hard, and we both feel over.

I looked down, only to see the one person who I never though I was see walking down this road. All I saw where different shades of black and white, but I knew who this man was. My brother looked at me though his black hair; I mumbled something and glared at me.

"What where you are going, you stupid wolf." He said, I growled only slightly.

"No, no, no, no, I am not just about to be caught by my own brother." I said over and over in my mind. I growled to get him away from me.

"Sakura!" I looked up and saw none other then Hanna. It felt odd as my tail wagged, to tell of my happiness as the bird flew towards me.

"Hanna, please, you have to help me, I need to get back." I said. She whistled.

"I know, but you have to get away from here." She said, and I nodded and looked at the person, my brother, on the side walk of this street. I watched him as I walked slowly around him. Making sure, that he didn't do anything rash or try and grab me, once I was free I ran away. While I was running, I swore I heard my brother call for me to come back, and not as a wolf, but as his sister Sakura.

"Where are we going Hanna?" I asked once I was back in the forest, but not close enough to the wolves that I would be ganged up on and brought back to that horrible alpha that made me this way.

"We are going to your grandmother, she might be able to help you." She said, and I nodded heading for the place I was supposed to go, we that was before I got changed into this.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- Ok people, Here is another Chapter, i really don't know how many Chapters this story maybe, but enjoy anyways... anyways that feeling of not feling to writing is slowly coming back, or i may just be getting lazy, or to tired to typed, but anyways. hope you enjoy**

* * *


	20. AN

**Wolfgirl15- Dear Readers, I hate to say this... but my computer is gone and is getting fix... i will be getting it back within a week or two... so you know what that means... :( i won't be able to upload any staries till then, Once again, Sorry for the long wait.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Wolfgirl15- I Am so Sorry for the Small chapter Reader, But don't worry, i might hve a longer and, for my sake and your, a good chapter next time. Anyways Enjoy, i know i said i wouldn't be able to Update... but since my mother let me on her cmputer i was able to write this... i know it took long but here it is. **

**Just to tell you before I Own Nothing of Cardcaptor Sakura, I only Watch the anime and Read the Manga. Enjoy.**

* * *

I ran and ran until I came to the familiar Builder, a place where I was not a few days ago. I walked over to the back with Hanna, I sat on my hind legs, which were weird and I wasn't used to it. I waited as Hanna flew to my grandmother's window. I waited a couple more minutes before the face of my grandma come into my black and white view.

"Grandma!" I barked, she looked down at me and gasped.

"Oh dear, I will be right down." She said and then disappeared; I waited by the back door hoping that she would be able to come. I listen to their conversation from outside.

"My daughter has dropped off her dog, can I go see it?"I heard my grandmother ask.

"A dog, why would she drop off a dog?" he asked clearly confused.

"My Daughter didn't want the dog to be harmed by the wolves around here, mostly because it looks like a wolf, her daughter would be upset if the dog died." My Grandmother said.

"Alright, let's go see this dog that you talk of." He said, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, I sat up, it felt weird wagging my tail.

"Come here Girl," I heard my grandmother call me; I walked over to her and sat down in front of her, my tail wagging…still.

She patted m head, which felt really good, the nurse also pet my head, and just for fun I licked the hand, I did a wolfish grin as her face scrunched up I disgust.

"I should be the one saying that," I said, knowing only my grandmother and Hanna could hear. My grandmother laughed at it. "She tasted too clean." I said. The nurse grumbled and left inside the building. Once she was gone my grandmother turned towards me.

"Dearie, how did you come to this predicament?" she asked me, looking into my wolfish eyes.

"I don't know, I was in the hospital and they wouldn't let me go, so I ran away, I ended up running to the woods, where I got chased by wolves, they were the ones who changed me, I don't want to be a wolf, how could I change back." I asked,

"There is a cure for this," she said, I wagged my tail at the sound of this,

"But it belongs to the Li Clan; And Yelen LI is not Very fond of lending it out to the Kinomoto Clan after what happened many years ago."

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"Our family used to get along with the Li, Who where descendents of a Powerful Sorcerer Named Clow Reed, Until you Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather thought it would be fun to take some sacred that belong to the Li's Which resulted in this curse that is passed down through one of the Generations of Family. He was cursed to be a wolf until one of Li's said that he could be human, they could also take that humanity away with one simple spell, so far our family have been lucky, but if you really mean to say that the wolves had taken this book and used it against the Kinomoto's this could have deathly consequence, not meaning you, I mean the lives of other, they could control you, make you do thing you don't want to do but are forced to do." She explained.

"Would Yelen know the Spell of heart, or any of the Li's?" I asked,

"Yes, I do believe that all Li's are trained to learn the spell and have it memorized." She said, I nodded.

"I need to see Syaoran," I said, she nodded before opening the Gate for me and I was off.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15- Sorry if you didn't like the Chapter, By Stay Tuned for The Next Chapter... Coming soon, If you can't wait, i am sorry i can get the chapter any quicker. if not oh well. Anywas Enjoy.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Wolfgirl15- BE HAPPY, I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!!!! you know what that means I will be able to Update more often, because i am not using my parents computer, and also... i m on it mostly every single day. with my parents i was only allowed on for a short period of time before either one of them wanted it back.... SO BE HAPPY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Cardcaptor Sakura. **

* * *

It felt weird running like a wolf, but I only had on incentive, that was to find Syaoran and see if her had learned the spell, which in my case sounded funny... And I should know I was a wolf. I ran down the road and across highways, busy streets and communities, just to find his house, the one person who, and might, be able to make me back into a human.

I made it right over his fence before I was in his yard; I looked around and saw that nobody was here. I placed my wolf-ish nose to the ground and started to find a scent that could be his.

I had a hard time, mostly because I had no Idea what he smelt like, it's not like smelled him when I was human. I trailed around his house until I heard his distinctive voice coming from an open window. I stop and ran back around towards the back and looked up. He was standing there looking outside. I ran from the side of his house into the open space so he could see me. I was pacing on all four waiting for him to notice me but he was only staring out towards the distance. I barked, which once again was unnatural for me, to get his attention. He jumped out of fright and looked down to where I was. When he saw me I wag my tail, he only had a confused look on his face which switched to anger.

He ran inside his house, before he walked out carefully, my eyes widen as he held a bat in his hand.

"Are you one of the wolves who took Sakura?" he asked, I shook my head,

"You ca understand me?" he asked, the bat in his hand, still raised. I nodded.

"Where is she," he asked, I started into his eyes, "Where is Sakura, I know you know where she is, if you could understand me tell me, do you know where she is." He almost yelled.

"Syaoran who are you yelling at out here," someone said, I turned and saw a lady; she looked very pretty, even tough I could only see in black and white. "Why are you talking to this _Wolf,_" she said sneering the last word.

"Nothing," he stammered, I smiled this must be his mother; I slowly walked up to both of them, still caution of the weapon in Syaoran's hand. I sat in front of her, she stared down at me as I stared up as her, and she stared at me right in the eyes. I then dropped my gaze towards the ground; I took my paw and started spelling two words that might be able to help.

S-A-K-U-R-A K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O, when I was done I backed away, after making a small arrow pointing to where I was and sat, staring at the two Li's who where staring at my message.

"So, a Kinomoto, I was wondering when my Family was ever going to encounter on of you." She said, walking over to me. "Are you are stuck like this no doubt," she said. I growled a little. "Aw, don't worry little pup, I can change you back, but you have to do something for Me." she said. I stared and nodded. "I want you, to get the Book the your Ancestor as taken from this clan so many years ago." I froze, that would mean going back to them, and I don't think that they would be friendly. I stared in her eyes, and nodded… only because I really wanted my human from again.

She still stared in my eyes, I wasn't focusing on what happened next, all I heard was the relaxing sound of a hum mixed in with a bit of foreign language, before the pain that I had experience before started to grow, only it wasn't like it was, this time it was mush harsher, and burned like never before, I was pretty sure I was screaming, or howling before I saw nothing but blackness, which I welcomed.

"Wake, up." I heard someone whisper, "Time to wake up Miss, Kinomoto." I slowly stared to open my eyes, I looked and saw Mrs. Li looked at me, but Syaoran was turned around, I could see that his face was red by the red tinge on his ears.

"How long was I down for," I asked sleepily.

"For about a couple seconds, come on dear, lets getting something on you before you freeze." She said smiling. Then it dawned on me, I looked at my self an noticed that I had nothing on, the hospital gown I had on was missing from my body, my face was hot with blood as I realized why Syaoran was turned around and why he was Blushing.

"I think that would be a good idea." He said, his back still turned to us.

I followed him inside his house with his mother right beside me, I used my arm to cover my self as she brought me to a room that didn't look like either Syaoran's or hers. I stood there embarrassed in the middle of someone's room naked and waiting.

"What did my ancestors take from your clan?" I asked.

"You parents never told you?" she asked, confused.

"No, my parents never told me anything," I said.

"So they never told you why some of you could do amazing things with animals?" she asked. I was getting confused… did my parents know something they weren't telling me.

"No, if a member of our family claims to talk to animals, we get sent to the metal hospital, at least that is what happened to my grandmother." I said. I heard a sigh and looked over to where Mrs. Li was standing, she was holding out some clothes. I grabbed them and quickly placed them on.

"So you don't know about history at all?" she asked, and I nodded. I shook her head.

"No, I know nothing, my grandmother told me that they might have a book." I said, "She said this book could be used to control me, or something like that." I said as I finished putting the shirt on, the clothes fit good.

The look on her face was white, and had a frighten expression on. "As book you say," she asked. I nodded.

"Well then, this complicates things." She said, and walked out the door, only stopping for me to follow, which I did.

* * *

**Woot- Another Story... Hmmm... I wonder What got Yelen in a tizzy? Where is Syaoran and what is the thing about Touya, when shall you find out, Where will you find out... All Here... -_- that sounded Cheezy, but who cares.... i got my computer back.**

**O.O Sneak Preveiw.... Woot.**

**"Syaoran, I WAnt you to Keep an Eye on her, She is something Special, I can Tell."** (Who sais This, What does it mean, What Chapter will this Be.... i can tell you for sure that it is NOT the next Chapter :P, Enjoy)


End file.
